


You Were The Reason

by Vaeri



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, No offense to T.S., Romance, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, it really is requited, you two are just fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaeri/pseuds/Vaeri
Summary: You and Tom have been best friends since 2012. You starred in The Avengers as an agent of SHIELD and now plays one in the series. You always were there for Tom during the years not caring about how it hurt to see him with someone else when you had the hugest crush on him. After Taytay and him broke up he called you but you two ended up fighting. You ran away to shoot a new movie on the other side of the world and kept ignoring his calls and messages. Now you have to face him on a gala. What will happen?





	You Were The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> I wanted to say thanks to my beta readers, who are not on this site but doesn't matter, I'm still grateful for helping me. Secondly, I wanted to make sure you all know, that this is all fictional. The timeline is not necessarily correct. I do not own any of them nor did I mean any offense to Taytay. Those who shipped them, please do NOT read further because it may offend you and I will only delete the displeased comments because I have warned you.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you will enjoy! :)

The hotel room was so quiet as you lied in the queen sized bed under the many soft layers of covers. You kept staring at the ceiling feeling empty. You long stopped crying over him but the pain never subsided only turned into a low, constant humming in your chest squeezing your heart every time you saw a picture with him or an article about him.

It was hard. You have given up on him finally but you weren’t over him. You wondered if you will be ever. With the many work you got you could stop thinking about him for a while but the shooting was over and tomorrow you’ll be on your way home for a gala where you’ll be the host with Benedict Cumberbach. Ben kept calling you or texting you if he had time to check on you. He was like a brother ever since you worked on Doctor Strange. You played Cristine’s sister who is a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. You were too excited because only your character got a role in the Avengers 4 movie next to Coulson. You missed those days. You missed Tom. You sighed heavily thinking about the previous five months.

_**Five months ago~** _

You just got back from grocery shopping when your phone went off. You frowned because your manager just hung up on you fifteen minutes earlier, he couldn’t be that insistent on you taking the role of Gigi in an oncoming chick-flick. You put the paper bags down on the counter of your kitchen and pulled your phone out of your purse. Your face lit up when you saw who it was and answered with a cheerful tone.

‘I thought you were dead! How are you?’ you asked.

‘(Name)… I think I messed up with Taylor’ sounded from the other side of the line.

‘Give me twenty minutes and I’ll be there’ you said grabbing your car keys and jacket before leaving your house and closing the door. The clouds on the sky were covering it completely but they were just sadly creamy white and light grey. You sped through traffic and only stopped at Tom’s house. You slammed your car’s door closed, locked the poor vehicle and rushed up the few stairs knocking on the door already.

The door opened to reveal a slightly dishevelled Tom wearing a dark blue hoodie and sweatpants bare feet. You still found it cute that he liked to walk around in his house bare feet and smiled to yourself. When you closed the door behind yourself, strong arms pulled you into a tight hug. You reached up gently and rubbed his back as your heart raced in your chest. This was a mistake… coming here without preparing for your feelings to bubble up at the worst times. You had to remind yourself that he needed a friend right now and not a lovesick chick. You pulled away a little to look up into his blue eyes.

‘What happened?’ you asked quietly leading him into the living room. You knew your way around his house just like he knew his way around yours since you spent nights at each other’s places just talking about anything and everything never getting tired of each other. You went into the joined kitchen and started making hot chocolate.

‘She just left… without much of an explanation or anything…’ Tom sighed looking at his hands in his lap as he sat at the counter. ‘Why does this happen every time?’

‘Maybe she just needs some time? I heard about the Kanye-feud… things must be hard on her’ you replied just like every time his girlfriend left. You didn’t want to tell him how poorly any of them treated him. That he was exposing too much of what he felt and others felt it to be overwhelming. You could goof around with him because you were just as passionate about the things you loved… but compared to Tom, you never showed just anyone what you truly felt. You had a few boyfriends for months or at least a year but none of them stayed. They all thought you didn’t care when you just liked to be free to go wherever and whenever you wanted. They thought you didn’t love them because you weren’t jumping in their necks every time they got home. You didn’t turn around for as long as you could. You didn’t want to show your relief at the knowledge he was single again. You tried to feel sorry for him but your damn heart couldn’t be happier.

‘No, (Name)… it was clear that she’s through with us’ he sighed as he accepted the cup of hot chocolate from you. You sat on the opposite from him on a bar stool and leaned on your elbow while with your other hand you stirred the hot beverage. ‘I’m sorry, it must be bothering for you to listen to my problems.’

‘Like I haven’t made you talk about your previous girlfriends when they have given up’ you replied with a small smirk on your lips. You looked up to see his sad, broken and apologetic smile form on his thin lips and your heart broke just a little. ‘Tom, it’s okay to talk about it. I’m your friend and I know how it feels to talk about our break-up. I talked about it with you and it helped me get over it.’

‘She said I took her too seriously… that she didn’t really mean to take things so far…’ he said quietly.

‘Maybe introducing her to your family wasn’t the best move…’ you noted and got a questioning look. You sighed before continuing. ‘I mean… Taylor seemed to be bubbly and playful… maybe she felt like you two were rushing things? I don’t know… that’s just my idea.’

‘You were always a good judge of these things’ Tom nodded sipping on his chocolate. ‘I… have heard her… when she was on the phone with one of her friends. She said she had the song, nothing else mattered.’

Your eyes widened and you felt your fingertips burning on the side of your cup as you gripped it. Anger bubbled up in you and you had to stop yourself from saying things you might reveal the truth with.

‘Okay, that’s where I stop trying to be sympathetic with her and trying to see her more than just a greedy bitch.’ you said furrowing your eyebrows. ‘I don’t want to say all the things I think because I would hurt you with them because you clearly still love her so I’ll just… uh…’

‘Please, don’t go’ Tom begged with panic in his blue eyes.

‘I don’t want to… just give me a few minutes to settle my thoughts’ you smiled at him. ‘You know what? I’ll put in some music while you grab a book and I’ll read you something.’

‘How do you always know what to do?’ Tom smiled shaking his head as he slid off the stool and went to the wall long book shelf he had. You grabbed his laptop, grabbed your Bluetooth speaker and put on some relaxing music. Bon Iver if you had to be specific.

You read through the evening while Tom’s head was lying in your lap. That was the first step to why you were so heartbroken now. That day, you were the happiest to just be with him in the silence, in the warmth. To have him so close… but you didn’t know how far you two would be in a few weeks.

_**Now~** _

You closed your eyes as tears rolled down the sides of your temples into your (h/c) hair. You held back a sob in the darkness that surrounded you in your hotel room. Your phone buzzed again but this time you felt relief at seeing the caller ID. It was Ben.

You were great friends with Benedict just like with his wife, Sophie. They both loved you and tried to encourage you to confess to Tom but you never did. You knew Tom wouldn’t choose you when he could have a woman like Taylor Swift. She was tall, skinny, beautiful, blonde and a super star while you were… just you. You were a mediocre actress who had enough money to pay her bills, who got no invitation to the greatest galas nor starred as a protagonist.

You grabbed your phone from your nightstand and answered.

‘Hello?’ your voice wasn’t as sleepy as it should’ve been in the middle of the night.

‘ _Can’t sleep?_ ’ Ben asked and you heard the worry in his voice. ‘ _Are you alright?_ ’

‘As much as I can…’ you sighed smiling sadly. ‘I shouldn’t have said those things…’

‘ _Like you were at fault at all_ ’ you could see with your mind’s-eye Ben roll his eyes. ‘ _He’s a great friend of mine but he’s a fool for not seeing what’s in front of him._ ’

‘We were never meant to be’ you replied like a record. You have said those words so many times before for yourself and to Ben. However, he never believed it.

‘ _And how many times do I have to tell you that you’re being foolish’_ Ben sighed. ‘ _Just tell him already! We, men are totally not getting those hints you, women are sending us. You have to be clear._ ’

‘He’s heartbroken over the bitch that only went out with him to get away from her ex’ you said anger bubbling up inside you. You still couldn’t believe how she could do that to the sweetest British muffin you have ever met. Tom never deserved to be treated like that. You knew that he was hundred percent genuine about his feelings and you were sad and angry at the same time. A part of you were sympathetic of what he had gone through but you were angry for him not realizing that you were there, that you could love him better, could be the better partner for him. ‘And then wrote a damn song about how she treated him. Sorry will never make it right, Ben. Not something like this.’

‘ _And you’re still angry with him for not seeing you_ ’ chuckled the brunette on the other side of the line making you sigh defeated.

‘Yeah… I don’t think I would say the right words right now and I can see that he wouldn’t be able to handle whatever I would throw at him. I can make it right from where we are but if I take the wrong step I will never get him back even as just friends.’ you replied tears welling up in your eyes.

‘ _Yeah… he totally looks like a kicked puppy’_ Ben replied when a child’s voice started shouting “Daddy! Daddy!”. You heard him sigh tiredly and you giggled at that. It was funny to see him be a father and you wished one day you would find someone you could have children.

‘Go, Ben. I’ll be okay’ you smiled into the phone before your friend sighed again and said goodbye to you defeated. You put down your phone and turned to your side closing your eyes. You needed some sleep because tomorrow you would have an 8 hours long flight back to London.

Your things were all packed up in the morning when your manager came to have breakfast with you because he had so many things and he would fly to Atlanta. So to have a talk you decided to have breakfast together. Sam was always there for you and now he was like your big brother. His short blonde hair and always present friendly smile with his clear bluish green eyes you weren’t surprised when you have seen him with a new girl or guy on his side every week.

‘So the organizers of BAFTA asked you to be the host with Benedict Cumberbach next week’ Sam started listing off all of the things on your to-do list. Not like you expected him to stop working for even just a second. ‘The Decay of Yesterday’s shooting will start next month so you can have your time in London between interviews and what-not. You have to show up at the British Cinema Festival and the Hillebrandt Gala and this time, no escaping the after party. (Name), you have to stay at least for an hour, smiling and talking to other people. Important people.’

‘I got it, okay? I won’t sneak out’ you rolled your eyes knowing already that you would because he won’t be there and you supposed Sam also knew that.

‘I will send you all you need to know’ he smiled at you before grabbing your hand. ‘Now what’s more important is: how are you?’

‘Why is everyone keeps asking me that?’ you grimaced.

‘Sweetie, it is too obvious from the constant kicked puppy look on you’ Sam sighed rolling his eyes and lifting his cup of latte to his lips sipping from it as he held it with both hands, pinkies held away from the cup. You knew he was exaggerating with playing the gay but it still made you laugh a little.

‘I miss him’ you admitted looking out the window. Beijing was just like every other big city. It was busy, cloudy and filled to the brim with skyscrapers. You never imagined you would sit in a luxurious hotel in Beijing one day but now you did and it still amazed you. You never expected the treatment you got thanks to Sam who arranged the best from the bests for you and however you enjoyed it, you still wished you could live simpler just like everyone else. You missed being the face in the crowd even if just for a day.

‘That’s nothing new, honey’ Sam waved with his hand. ‘I know it’s officially out that they broke up and Swifty wrote a song about him but I want to hear the truth. I always hated those gossip magazines because they all got to the wonderful people I have worked with. I don’t want you to get that kind of attention.’

‘I… I thought he would finally see me’ you sighed. ‘I don’t know… I’m trying to let go but… I’m too deep in love with him.’ You started telling Sam how you felt. All that time, Tom never noticed how you looked at him and it hurt. It meant you were never girlfriend material in his eyes and it hurt. You remembered the day he snapped at you when you tried to stop him from listening to the song. He snapped at you when you didn’t deserve it and you left without another word not willing to keep listening to those words.

_**Four month ago~** _

Four weeks passed since they broke up and Tom still looked worn. He started growing a beard and let his hair grow which looked good on him but you felt like there was a part missing. You wanted that carefree piece of him back. He no longer blew flour on you when you cooked, he no longer sang along to the songs you put on when he was over at your house and he no longer tried on the silly winter hat you got from your sister with the long bunny ears on top.

You were browsing on your laptop when you got an email from a friend in the showbiz. She sent you a video about Taylor Swift’s new song, Getaway Car which she explained in the mail. You furrowed your eyebrows already suspicious of the feeling that settled in your stomach. You clicked on the video and started playing it Your heart clenched as you listened to the lines and you wanted to hurt her for real.

_He was the best of times, the worst of crimes_   
_I struck a match and blew your mind_   
_But I didn't mean it_   
_And you didn’t see it_   
_The ties were black, the lies were white_   
_And shades of grey in candlelight_   
_I wanted to leave him_   
_I needed a reason_

_X marks the spot, where we fell apart_   
_He poisoned the well, I was lyin' to myself_   
_I knew it from the first Old Fashioned, we were cursed_   
_We never had a shotgun shot in the dark_

_You were drivin' the getaway car_   
_We were flyin’, but we'd never get far_   
_Don't pretend it's such a mystery_   
_Think about the place where you first met me_   
_We're ridin' in a getaway car_   
_There were sirens in the beat of your heart_   
_Should've known I'd be the first to leave_   
_Think about the place where you first met me_

_In a getaway car, oh-oh_   
_No, they never get far, oh-ahh_   
_No, nothing good starts in a getaway car_

This was not what Tom deserved, not when he was 100% genuine about his feelings, not when he wore them on his shirt sleeves. Your phone started ringing and your heart skipped a beat when you saw Tom’s name on the screen.

‘Hey, good morning’ you greeted as cheerfully as you could.

‘Hi’ he replied and you could hear the smile in his voice. ‘I was thinking, maybe we could grab some coffee?’

‘And breakfast for sure’ you added.

‘Great! I’ll be over in twenty’ Tom said and hung up. You closed your eyes sighing heavily. How will you keep it from him? Surely, you will have to because you knew his heart would be broken all over again. You decided to dress up in some jeans, your favourite boots because it was already so cold a simple pair of sneakers wouldn’t do and a button down shirt. You put on your jacket when your doorbell rang and let Tom in for a minute as you grabbed your keys and pulled the zipper on your boots up.

‘I’m ready’ you said but stopped in your tracks when you noticed him staring at your laptop screen. You paled immediately and swallowed hard. His handsome face darkened and his jaw clenched. ‘Tom…’

He clicked on the song and it started playing. Taylor’s voice filled the cold silence and you hated every note, every sound, every word that played. You hated her for hurting the man you love. When the song ended the silence grew too long but you didn’t dare to speak up.

‘Where did you got this?’ he asked quietly.

‘From someone who knows her too. I don’t know why she sent this to me’ you shrugged. ‘Look, it’s just a song. I-‘

‘You’re thinking I’m miserable… just like everyone else, don’t you?’ Tom asked and you could see the irritation on his face. You furrowed your eyebrows.

‘What I think is better not said, Tom. I’m your friend and I have my opinion of her.’ you said angrily. ‘It’s over and-‘

‘I don’t need your pity! I’m trying to move on but if everyone keeps reminding me of my break up then what do you expect?!’ he yelled.

‘Tom, don’t you see? You have given yourself, _all of you_ , to someone who never appreciated it the way they should’ve! She used you to get away from her failing relationship and everyone could see it! Months have passed since you broke up. I’m patient and understanding but it’s time for you to move on already!’ you snapped back.

‘Are you lecturing me?! Really? About love? When you had just as much partners through the last years?!’ Tom yelled. The room grew silent as tears rolled down your cheeks. You went to your entrance door and yanked it open. The icy wind blew in your heated cheeks but you didn’t care about the cold. You were too angry and hurt to care for anything.

‘Get out’ you said coldly.

‘(Na-‘

‘I said get OUT!’ you yelled. Tom started towards the door and when he was on the porch you slammed your door shut. You pulled your coat off, kicked your boots off your feet and curled up on your couch. He had his opinion on you and you could hear the truth from him. He thought you were a whore when you only tried to get him out of your mind. But it wasn’t his fault.

A half-an-hour later your phone started ringing but you didn’t pick up. It continued all day and in the end you just turned your phone off. You buried yourself in work and never picked up when it was Tom calling. A week passed and you were glad you were about to start filming that chick-flick next Monday in Italy.

_**Later~** _

No matter how many days or weeks passed since your fight, Tom kept calling, sending you messages, voice-messages and letters through the agency. Many times the biggest bouquets of roses greeted you in your hotel room after a long day of work but all it did was remind you of how you failed your best friend. You let your feelings get in the way and lost him for you were too selfish.

‘You know you should pick up and talk to him finally, (Name)’ sighed Ben one afternoon. ‘He’s calling me all the time to talk to you and he has that kicked puppy look too.’

‘Tom should give up… there’s nothing we can do about it. He thinks I’m a whore, I’m utterly in love with him and everyone knows that nothing is going to happen between us. I have let go… he should do too.’ you sighed as you sat in your hotel room in the big armchair at the large windows.

‘None of you two are yourselves lately… you belong to each other’ replied Ben.

‘No, Ben… it’s over’ you smiled sadly. ‘I gotta go. I have clothes fitting in fifteen minutes.’

‘You won’t get away that easily, Miss!’ chuckled Benedict before saying goodbye. You stared at your phone for a few minutes before you dialled Tom’s number. You knew he wouldn’t pick up because he was at the Comic Con doing a panel. When his voicemail beeped you tried to find your voice in the first two seconds.

‘Uh… Hi, Tom! This was (Name)… I just wanted to tell you that… I’m sorry for yelling at you. I appreciate the flowers and everything but… you have given me your opinion and it made things clear. Made it clear that my feelings will never be returned and that’s okay. I was angry because it hurt to see you so heartbroken. It hurt because you never noticed me like that when I thought I was always in front of you but… it’s okay, you deserve someone better. I have given up and I’m okay. I just wanted to tell you this and um… that I think it would be better if you stopped calling. I think it wouldn’t be a wise thing to keep being friends after what happened. I wish you good luck and I hope everything will be fine with you.’ your voice went quiet and you pressed the send button before breaking down in tears.

This was it. You ended everything that was between you two. He did deserve someone who could be his friend, who weren’t as selfish as you.

_**Now~** _

The flight was long and you dreaded every second that brought you closer to London. You knew he would be there on the gala you were going to be the host of with Benedict. Ben kept pleading with you to reconcile with Tom but you knew if you just greeted said man you wouldn’t be able to move on.

You loved him too much, like never before anyone. He was different, he was something like a soulmate to you but fate wasn’t onto getting the two of you together. You knew you wouldn’t be able to be Tom’s friend with having feelings for him. Your plane touched the ground and soon you were sitting in a SUV next to your driver. Jimmy was with you since you started your carrier. He had two kids and a wife who he went home every second day. They lived at the outskirts of London deciding their children needed a yard to play and somewhere safer than the big city. You wished you would one day find someone you would have a family with. It wasn’t fair that all your friends and family had a few kids and a quiet life while you didn’t.

Your long dress was already prepared when you stepped into your house. You looked around and sighed heavily at how empty it felt. Jess and Mila, your stylist and make-up artist were pressing on your doorbell too soon. You weren’t even halfway of packing out of your suitcase when they arrived and ushered you to take a shower and wash your hair. Everything went by a blur and you found yourself in front of the large body mirror standing in the beautiful gown with make-up highlighting your beauty. The girls could see your bad mood but knew not to pry.

‘Sweetie, fake a smile and get home as soon as you can, okay? Don’t listen to Sam about staying at the after party. No one will notice you missing’ winked at you Mila.

‘She’s right, (Name). Sam only sees business when it comes to parties but you’re not him and you need some you-time. Especially after working so hard. When was the last time you had a full month off?’ Jess asked. ‘I know a guy at a spa. Tell me if you have some time and I’ll get you a discount for massage.’

‘You know I can afford it. It’s not much anyway’ you smiled.

‘I wasn’t talking about just any massage’ she winked at you making all three of you erupt in laughter.

‘Jess, you know exactly that someone already occupies her thoughts’ Mila smirked mischievously.

‘And that made her so happy!’ she rolled her eyes motioning to you. ‘See? Mr. Handsome-Spy-Guy took her heart and broke it already putting that pout on her face.’

‘Girls, it’s okay’ you sighed. ‘I’ll just have to survive this night and leave as soon as possible.’

‘Call me if you need a private after party’ Jess winked at you.

‘Trust me, Jess, she will have a private party with Mr. Handsome tonight’ Mila chuckled. ‘I just have this feeling.’

‘Go before I go and wash off my make-up’ you threatened making Mila gasp. They left you with a hug and good wishes leaving you in the empty house. You checked your phone, purse and keys before leaving too. The car ride wasn’t long but you were able to calm yourself before you stepped out into the storm of flashing cameras and interviewers. You walked along the red carpet posing some to the photographers smiling sweetly and waving some before going to the fans signing some notebooks and photos or taking selfies with them.

It always warmed your heart to see so many of them scream your name excited and beam at you happily when you gave them an autograph or picture. Some of the interviewers tried to get information about your fight with Tom because paparazzis were always all over your place. You weren’t surprised that it got out. You refused to answer those questions and left the interviewers. You sighed heavily when you reached the entrance of the theatre and could leave the crowd outside. You soon spotted Benedict sipping on some champagne next to Eddie Redmayne and a director you haven’t met yet personally. Ben only noticed someone approaching when both other men looked in your direction. You smiled at them and walked up to Benedict placing a hand on his elbow.

‘Good evening, gentlemen’ you greeted.

‘Miss (L/N)! Just as stunning as everyday!’ smiled the director.

‘Nice to meet you, Miss (L/N)’ greeted Eddie with a polite smile.

‘Please, just call me (Name)’ you smiled back shaking hands with both men before turning to Benedict. ‘Are you ready, partner?’

‘I cannot make any mistake with you as my partner, (Name)’ beamed at you the brunette. ‘However, I know someone who is in serious trouble.’

‘Please, don’t start that’ your expression grew cold and hard trying to keep yourself from feeling anything. Ben sighed and flashed you a troubled smile.

‘So the rumours are true’ said Ian, the director you just met.

‘Tom and I… we fought yes. It happens with everyone sometimes’ you smiled sadly.

‘You know, I’m working on a project and I thought of you as protagonist when the idea popped in my head. I’ll send you the details tomorrow, alright?’ Ian smiled at you. You thanked him and followed Benedict towards the backstage where the stuff gave you microphones and gave you the papers you needed.

The night went on with calling up those who got awards and the performances of different singers. Taylor Swift was one to attend and you couldn’t keep yourself from scowling a little. You couldn’t stop yourself from looking at Tom too even if just for a few seconds. He had that hurt, cold, closed-up expression. You knew how it felt and wished he wouldn’t have to feel it whenever he looked at his ex. Not like you kept thinking about any of those exes you had once. Some of them never even got to take you home before things ended between you. Not everyone could accept that your work was hectic. The gala ended and you were ushered to the place the after party was held. You held a glass of champagne in your hand tiredly and tried to not yawn in the face of some famous singer who was talking in the circle you stood.

You excused yourself to grab some mini muffins and hurried over to the table. You sighed relieved that no one was there who could approach you to talk about something soooo important.

‘Don’t run away… please’ spoke up behind you the last person you wanted to face tonight. You tensed up and closed your eyes to take a breath before turning around. Tom was stunning in that suit he was wearing tonight and that beard just looked so amazing on him. His blue eyes looked at you pleadingly and your heart throbbed in your chest.

‘I can’t even if I want to’ you replied. ‘Benedict is making sure that won’t happen.’

‘Can we talk?’ Tom asked pointing to the balcony outside. The party was on the higher levels of a hotel with amazing view of London below. Tom opened the doors and you took a deep breath of the cold night air. It cleared your head from the loud music and muggy air inside.

‘I love London so much’ you sighed amazed by the lights below.

‘It is lovely indeed’ Tom agreed quietly gazing out to the city. You gripped the railing in front of you as you tried to brace yourself for this conversation. You knew you couldn’t escape meeting him once you land in London but you weren’t prepared for it, not yet. ‘(Name)… you know that you mean too much to me than for me to let you go that easily. That’s why I kept trying.’

‘What do you want me to say?’ you asked still not looking at him. ‘Tom… I believe you listened to the voice mail I have sent you… so you know how I felt for so long. I cannot be your friend, not like that. My feelings for you ruined our friendship.’

‘(Name), that’s exactly why I wanted to talk to you’ he breathed looking at your profile desperately searching for something.

‘Tom… I just want to forget it… and move on’ you sighed smiling sadly. _Please, don’t torture me with a rejection… I wouldn’t survive… not this time… please._ You pleaded in your head fighting the tears that wanted so desperately to escape.

‘I love you’ his words were quiet but you could hear them clearly. You opened your eyes which you didn’t notice were closed and the tears spilled from your eyelashes at the motion. You turned to him surprised as your heart skipped a beat. Tom grabbed your hand now that he had your attention. ‘I have loved you since we became friends… I didn’t realize it, not until I lost you. I was foolish to not notice how I felt or how you felt. I went out with her because she reminded me of you. Now I know what I missed… she was never you.’

Your tears fell freely from your eyes at the heartache, the relief and the happiness at the same time. You wiped at your eyes not caring about the make-up and sniffed a little before slapping his arm.

‘Why did you not choose me first?! Do you know how much it hurt?! I have never loved anyone so deeply before! And I don’t think I can ever forget you no matter how much time passes or what happens!’ you said angrily. At first Tom stood frozen in front of you but quickly his arms pulled you to his chest in a warm, loving hug.

‘Neither can I forget about you, (Name)… ever’ he whispered. He tilted your chin with one finger and hesitantly brushed his thin lips to yours. ‘I’m sorry I have hurt you so… I wish I could go back and make it up to you.’

‘I’m sorry too… for ignoring you for so long’ you whispered hugging him tightly.

‘I deserved it…’ he sighed. You two stood in the quiet, cold night at the balcony for long not wanting anyone to interrupt your moment. You never thought you could be happy like this. It was still so unbelievable to stand in his embrace and enjoy the night quietly with Tom after how much you wished it to be true. You suddenly heard a camera snap and you felt Tom tense up quickly pulling away from you a little to look around. You did the same to spot Benedict with his phone at eye level grinning widely.

‘I just sent this to Sophie, your moms and Chris. They won’t believe you fools figured things out finally’ he said making you laugh.

‘You gave me a heart attack, mate!’ Tom scolded Ben making the brunette laugh but apologize.

‘I’m sorry, Tom… I know how irritating it is to be followed by paparazzi’ walked up to you two Benedict. Soon Tom’s phone went off making you laugh.

‘Chris?’ Tom answered the phone confused. ‘Okay, okay, I’ll put you on speaker.’

You quirked a curious eyebrow but soon understood why Chris wanted him to put him on speaker.

‘Hey, (Name)! Nice to hear from you!’ he started. ‘Now there’s a thing you need to know. The Avengers crew made a bet back in 2012 that you guys would date. Especially since everyone of us have seen how that fool was looking at you.’ you looked up with a shocked expression at Tom who had a light blush on his cheeks. ‘I never thought he would need so much time to figure himself out but I’m really glad that he finally did. We’ll meet on your wedding!’

‘Who said you will be invited?’ Tom asked chuckling and shaking his head.

‘I have to go before Sasha and India start watching Princess Sofia without me! Bye, lovebirds!’ Chris quickly hung up and you were struggling keeping back the laugh that was hurting your side.

‘This was a long night’ Ben said smiling. ‘We should get home.’

‘Yeah, you’re right’ you agreed and followed Benedict inside with your hand in Tom’s large one. Your heart still kept trying to escape your chest with that hard banging inside. The party went on but you felt tired and drained from the events. You followed Tom down to the underground garage to his car and accepted his offer to take you home. In the car Tom turned to you slightly as he drove out of the garage.

‘I know it’s late… but there’s someone I really want to introduce you to’ he said.

‘I’m already afraid’ you exaggerated a scared expression making him laugh. You were surprised when Tom opened the door to his house and something furry and tiny barked at you happily wagging it’s tail. You couldn’t leave that night nor ever again that house.

_**End~** _


End file.
